


Completely Irreplaceable

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 234: Fungible. Set during ‘Smith and Jones’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Completely Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 234: Fungible. Set during ‘Smith and Jones’.

He’s glad, in retrospect, that Donna refused to come with him. It was far too soon after Rose, and knowing that the sounds of someone puttering about the kitchen weren’t her, or that the nail polish left on the console belonged to someone else, would have broken him.

Even months later, he still hasn’t recovered quite enough. Martha Jones, who impressed him so much on the moon, stands in his TARDIS looking expectant, and he has to make it clear.

Rose is completely irreplaceable. She always will be. He knows it isn’t fair, but Martha has to just accept that.


End file.
